Prostituta
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: -¿Estás enamorado de una prostituta?-preguntó Sakura totalmente molesta, ella no se iba a dejar ganar por una mujerzuela. Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, una mujer... una prostituta. Él es Sasuke Uchiha... un joven frío, frívolo... que al final se enamoró de "ella". Solamente una noche bastó para que él se encontrara en un sitio equivocado, con la mujer equivocada, y el amor de su vida.
1. Desconocida

**Hola a todos!**

Bueno vengo de regreso con un nuevo proyecto que estuve pensando muchísimo tiempo, ocurrió después de muchos pensamientos abstractos en mis horas de ocio. Normalmente eso es raro pero inmediatamente apareció y empecé a divagar, imaginando la historia hasta plasmarla en palabras y traerlas para ustedes.

No les interrumpo más y los dejo comenzar a leer está nueva historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Contenido para jóvenes mayores de 16 y 18 años. Lenguaje adulto y contenido sexual._

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

__  
**Prólogo.**

—¡Maldición Hinata!—exclamó totalmente cabreado el morocho mientras aceleraba el automóvil.

Se pasaba los altos y escuchaba los pitazos de otros autos que se veían violentados por la velocidad del porche negro del Uchiha. Miraba su reloj, media noche y ni rastro de esa chica rara y tímida.

Vio como el radar de velocidad aumentaba a cada minuto, llegando a los 500 km/h y seguía pasándose los altos. Miró como en segundos por poco y choca contra otro conductor, que del lado invertido tenía el avance y él el alto.

—¡Fíjate maldito!—le gritó el automovilista, asustado, pero también molesto por el casi choque.

El morocho siguió avanzando, aparcó el auto de forma incorrecta, esperaba de cierta forma que no se lo llevará la grua, cuando regresará, inmediatamente bajó y miró la dirección que tenía escrita en el papel. Gruñó y decidió entrar, armado.

De un portazo abrió el enorme portón de madera de caoba y pudo apreciarla, su corazón desbocado se aceleró más al ver el estado de la morena, ella le sonreía moribunda, con lágrimas en los ojos, ropa hecha añicos, ella desnuda y machacada, se podía mirar desde lejos un enorme hematoma en su pómulo izquierdo, sus senos bellos, redondos y blancos como la leche se apreciaban amoratados, con marcas de dedos y en su abdomen varios rasguños.

Ella estaba abierta de piernas, temblando, con sangre en su intimidad, su trasero impregnado con la sangre que había escurrido de sus partes.

—S-Sasuke-kun—dijo ella entrecortadamente para empezar a combulsionarse en un paro cardiaco.

—¡Hinata!—gritó desesperado el joven morocho.

Corrió hasta ella, ignorando el peligro que había dentro de ese sitio horrible, no notaba que alguien miraba la desesperación del Uchiha por salvar a la _prostituta.  
_  
—Vaya, vaya pero si es el poderoso hijo de Fugaku Uchiha—escuchó desde las sombras una malévola risa que le calaba la piel en furia.

—Tú—

**Capítulo I. Desconocida**

•

•

•

Maldito día, maldito sea Naruto, maldito sea Itachi, maldito sea su padre y malditos sean todos, gruñía totalmente corroído por la furia que sentía crecer en su interior, su amigo lo hacía rabiar en la maldita Universidad y su padre y hermano se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible en Uchiha Corps. Odiaba profundamente tener que seguir reglas y tradiciones estúpidas que solamente el Clan Uchiha seguía conservando desde la era Edo hacía ya bastantes miles de años atrás en el Japón rural. Aceleró y escuchó el motor de su auto rugir fuertemente y con velocidad alta mientras miraba las nocturnas calles de la ciudad.

La parte trasera del automóvil era un desastre total, tenía su mochila desperdigada y había olvidado cerrarla, causando que sus libretas, libros, bolígrafos cayeran a la alfombra. Su maletín lleno de documentos de la compañía estaban de la misma forma.

Solo quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido en todo el día, maldito día, maldito martes para variar, día trece de una tarde de noviembre. Se detuvo entre la calle de "Coral" y "Road Must" estaba el semáforo en rojo, esperaba impacientemente el verde para poder acelerar y llegar de una vez por todas a su departamento.

Por una milésima de segundo, casi mataba a alguien.

—¡Carajo!—exclamó molesto, inmediatamente bajó el cristal para poder gritarle una buena maldición al idiota que se pasó corriendo la calle en medio del cruce de los autos.

Cerró la boca en cuanto supo que ese malnacido era en realidad una joven, curiosamente raro ya que eran horas altas de la noche y una joven vestida así no daba buenas vibras. Gruñó molesto, escuchaba el piteo de los autos que se encontraban detrás de él, algunos lo rodeaban molestos por detener su trayecto, otros seguían insistiendo.

La joven lo miró, los ojos cristalinos de ella le miraron, después se desvaneció en el piso, mientras seguían los claxon sonando insistentes.

— ¡Mierda!—salió del auto, para tomar a la mujer en brazos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, al principio le costó abrirlos y acostumbrarse a la potente luz que caía en su rostro, sintió latir furiosamente su corazón pensando en aquel horrible lugar. Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos ignorando que le molestaba la luz y se levantó de golpe de dónde quiera que estaba recostada, se desoriento al ver el lugar, un hermoso lugar.

— ¿D-dónde e-estoy?—se preguntó a sí misma, mientras seguía mirando el bello lugar.

Eran paredes de color crema, con un techo blanco y una alfombra llegándole al naranja o café claro, unos muebles que combinaban con el tono de la pared, unos bellos sofás en un color beige bastante lujosos, una mesa de cristal pequeña de centro en dónde se hallaban varios documentos apilados, varios bolígrafos y una taza posiblemente de café vacía.

En la esquina del lugar se encontraba una enorme plasma sobre un mueble de madera clara, un componente de audio y un típico teatro en casa. Al lado del mueble se encontraba una planta en forma de palmera pequeña; finalmente una ventana del tamaño del cuerpo de un humano, que daba a una pequeña terraza y se podía apreciar la bella vista de la ciudad por la noche.

Miraba atentamente todo el lugar, era un palacio, sonrió tristemente, ¿dónde estaba? No tenía idea pero aún así no estaba segura, tenía que huir lo más pronto posible de ahí, la iban a encontrar. Escuchó como una puerta se abría, se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva; no tenía nada con que protegerse.

Al abrirse la puerta del fondo de la casa salió bastante vapor, y una figura masculina, bien formada, unos músculos notables pero no exagerados, torneados y un abdomen envidiable. Piel morena, ella tragó duro. ¿La habían comprado de nuevo por una noche? Pidió a su dios que no fuera así, retrocedió hasta pegarse con la mesita del centro.

—Vaya así que despertaste—escuchó una ronca voz, y se sobresalto.

—S-sí—fue lo único que alcanzo a contestar, mientras miraba al joven moverse, sentía la piel erizarse de miedo.

—Cálmate no te haré nada—la ignoró mientras secaba su cabello, pequeñas gotas escurrían por su pecho dándole un toque totalmente sensual a la vista de cualquier mujer menos para ella.

El joven la ignoró y ella se quedó parada en medio de la sala.

Minutos después regresó el moreno con una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas de color azul marino. Andaba descalzo y la toalla estaba en su cuello, miró indiferentemente a la chica que parecía seguir a la defensiva, fue a la cocina y preparó unas cuantas cosas.

—Toma—le ofreció una taza llena de café caliente a la joven, ella dudo en recibirla pero finalmente lo hizo al no encontrar en la mirada del chico alguna otra intensión. Sasuke se sentó en el sofá en frente de ella mirándola—¿Quién eres?—preguntó él determinadamente, miraba como la chica se reconfortaba con el líquido caliente.

Ella dudo en contestar, miró como se quedaba de pie y titubeaba, miraba como sus labios se despegaban para hablar constantes veces y luego volver a cerrarse.

—H-Hinata—respondió finalmente, mirando en otra dirección, ese joven le causaba miedo, en cualquier momento podría hacerle algo.

—Siéntate—ordenó él, ella obedeció y siguió tomando el café.

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué hacías corriendo en medio de la calle sin fijarte si quiera que ibas a ser atropellada?—recriminó el joven, él por lo general no era un hombre de palabra, siempre contestaba monótonamente con palabras bastante cortantes a veces de una sola sílaba. Miró como la chica se tensaba y clavaba la vista en el contenido de la taza que tenía entre sus manos, la piel se le erizaba y temblaba.

—T-tengo que irme—dijo ella, queriendo evitar a toda costa estar ahí.

—No—interiormente se sorprendió al darle esa respuesta a la joven, ella se sorprendió y pareció sopesar más la situación.

Miró detenidamente los rasgos de la chica, se apreciaban unas grandes ojeras marcadas en su blanco rostro, ropa bastante insinuante a la vista masculina, casi inexistente, llevaba una falda de color negro, que al sentarse dejaba ver la ropa interior igualmente casi inexistente que la chica llevaba puesta, unas enormes zapatillas de plataforma con tacos bastante altos. Una blusa que se amarraba al cuello y podía apreciar que los senos de la joven estaban al descubierto sin un sostén bajo la tela morada. Llevaba exceso de maquillaje, no era fea, sin embargo era una exageración tanta sombra, esos labios tan rojos y demasiado delineador en el rostro. Su cabello largo, de color azulado amarrado en una alta coleta y en sus orejas llevaba unas grandes arracadas… entonces cayó en la cuenta después de hacer esa pequeña descripción que era… una prostituta.

¡Genial! Había traído a su casa una cualquiera, una mujerzuela, con razón le urgía irse si no sería castigada.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras—dijo el morocho molesto consigo mismo por haberla traído, pudo perfectamente dejarla a su suerte.

Pero entonces también cayó en la cuenta de que… esa mujer escapaba de alguien, pudo notar como un par de hombres se quedaron mirando su auto en cuanto él subió a la chica en la parte del copiloto y después arrancó. ¡Adelante! Que se las arreglara como ella pudiera, ella había decidido vivir así, ahora que enfrentara sus propias consecuencias, echarla era sencillo. La vida se encargaría de ella.

Ella asintió, se levantó nuevamente débil del sofá y vio como se le tambalearon sus piernas, se desplomó nuevamente sobre el suelo.

¡Maldito martes trece! Se dijo así mismo mientras volvía a tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos… no iba a dejarla en la calle… ¿o sí? ¡No! Sasuke Uchiha no era un patán. Resignado por sus valores éticos la llevó al único cuarto habitable para personas en su departamento, tenía otros cuartos para huéspedes pero estaban las camas sin sábanas, y cosas para que alguien pudiera dormir en ellos. Su cuarto.

La depositó un poco brusco en la cama y miró detenidamente el cuerpo de la joven, estaba magullada, marcas verdosas en sus entrepiernas que seguro fuero moretones causados por… bueno olvídenlo. Iba a llamar a Sakura para que viniera a ayudarle con la chica, para cambiarla, ¡No seas tonto Uchiha! Si llamaba a la pelirosa iba a malinterpretar las cosas. Descartó a varias chicas que conocía ya que todas pensarían lo mismo: Sasuke Uchiha quería sexo.

—Maldita mi vida—se dijo así mismo, no era que le diera pena ver un cuerpo femenino desnudo pero no sabía si era buena idea tocar a la chica aquella.

Primeramente se resignó, volvió a maldecir su vida, y después fue a su clóset a buscar alguna camiseta y un pantalón para la joven y poder cambiarla. Paso dos, desvestirla, hizo el proceso más rápido de lo que pudo, sintiendo cosquilleo en las manos al tener que tocarla, miró su cuerpo era perfecto. Bello, sorprendido de que no estuviera deteriorado por la profesión de la joven; unos grandes pero no exagerados pechos aunque notó los moratones marcados por los chupetones hechos a fuerzas. Se compadeció de ella, se veía que la vida era dura para ella, trató no mirarla más, ignoró todo y puso una camiseta blanca que le quedaba como camisón a la chica. Luego sacó de golpazo los tacos y la diminuta falda, vaya denigración para esa chica. Ahora si se sonrojó.

—Como si nunca hubieras visto esta clase de ropa—se incriminó él mientras miraba el diminuto tanga de hilo dental que llevaba la chica. No quiso ver más y rápidamente le colocó el pantalón, era uno muy justo que tenía que ya no le quedaba pero que al parecer a ella si. Se conformó con eso.

—Miserable es mi vida—suspiró mientras la acomodaba en la cama, la metía entre las sábanas y la dejaba ahí. Sacó de su mismo closet unas cobijas y de la gran cama que la fémina usaba tomó una de las dos almohadas y salía a la sala.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, asimilo en dónde estaba; en una habitación blanca en su totalidad, el piso era de losetas de color negro. Al frente de donde ella estaba acostada vio un closet de color blanco pintado a pintura de aceite. Al lado de la cama igual un buró negro brilloso en dónde descansaba un reloj y una lámpara.

Se removió aún entre las cobijas, estaba bastante cómoda entre ellas, ya no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una cama decente. Siempre terminaba dormitando y esperaba a que los "clientes" se quedaran dormidos para ella poder tomar el dinero e irse. Suspiró nostálgica, muchas cosas que añoraba.

Decidió que era hora de dar las gracias e irse, estaba segura de que no tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrarla.

Salió de entre las sábanas y noto que algo andaba raro, ella no traía su ropa… o bueno su intento de ropa. Se miró y traía una enorme camiseta blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas bermudas que le quedaban más o menos bien en color azul marino. Se sonrojó a más no poder, aquel chico la había visto desnuda… ¿le habría hecho algo en su desmayo? ¿habrá abusado de ella? Muchas preguntas acudieron a su mente mientras se quedaba tensa en medio de la habitación.

La sacaron de su transe hasta que escuchó como se abría la puerta de la recamara, se tensó nuevamente y esperó encontrarse con aquel joven moreno de oscuros ojos como los ónix. En vez de encontrarlo a él bajo el marco de la puerta vio a una simpática mujer madura de al menos unos 57 años llegando a los 60. Casi en la entrada de la tercera edad, era pequeña de estatura, más aún que ella, de un cabello canosillo contrastando con su negro levantado en un chongo. Una cara amigable y unos ojos de color verde. Piel morena.

—Buenos días pequeña—habló dulcemente la mujer mientras la saludaba—El joven Uchiha, me ha pedido que le de desayunar y le ayude a comprar algunas prendas—

—G-gracias—ella misma no sabía que pretendía aquel hombre comprándole ropa y dejándola en su casa, sóla y con una anciana que parecía más su nana que la ama de llaves de la casa.

La mujer solamente le sonrió amablemente, y empezó a quitar las ropas de la cama para empezar a tenderla nuevamente, sacudió, tendió y acomodo las grandes pero realmente cómodas almohadas en su lugar.

Hinata solo miraba atentamente, seguía nerviosa.

—¿P-puedo usar el b-baño?—preguntó la joven. La mujer simplemente sonrió y asintió con una cabezada.

La joven entró al bello baño que se cargaba aquel joven raro, este tenía azulejos en color azul claro; un piso tan blanco con detalles grabados, una enorme tina y al mismo tiempo una regadera, un bello retrete y sus cosas acomodadas perfectamente, en el pasamanos habían toallas colgadas y dobladas perfectas. Todo era perfecto.

Pasados unos minutos después de haber terminado con su naturaleza, regresó al lado de la anciana que había terminado de acomodar el bello cuarto del chico.

—Venga niña, come algo—dijo la mujer mientras la conducía al comedor, la verdad la casa no dejaba de asombrar a la chica, para ser un departamento parecía una mansión. El comedor era pequeño para seis personas de cristal y altas sillas en cojines blancos. Se sentó a la mesa y la mujer rápidamente fue a la cocina y regresó con:

Un plato de huevos revueltos con jamón, ensalada de atún con galletas, un gran baso de jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla y un plato con ensalada de frutas.

—E-es demasiado para mí—dijo tímidamente la joven mientras se sonrojaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos al mirar el desayuno.

—¡Tonterías! Nunca es suficiente para una chica en desarrollo—anunció la mujer y le entregó los cubiertos—Cuando termines búscame en la cocina, estaré preparando la comida para cuando regresé el joven—

La joven suspiró y no le quedo más de otra que comer, se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía hambre y sed al ver toda la comida devorada por ella y los trastes vacíos. Levantó todo de la mesa y fue en busca de la señora, llegó pronto a la cocina y miró, era pequeña pero bastante amplia para tres o cuatro personas. Había un refrigerador, un fregadero, estufa, anaqueles con víveres. Olió el exquisito aroma que se desprendía de una olla y fue a verla, era un cocido lechoso blanco pero delicioso.

—Me alegro de que te hayas comido todo, niña—dijo la mujer que salía detrás del refrigerador tras cerrarlo y sacar unas verduras para picarlas—Deja tus trastes en el lava trastes de favor, en unos momentos estoy contigo. Me tomé la libertad de irte a comprar un poco de ropa mientras dormías, las prendas tuyas no son apropiadas para que una señorita ande en la calle así. Podrás encontrarlas en la recamara de huéspedes que también me tomé la libertad de acondicionar para ti, así que bueno, adelante, estás en tu casa—dijo amable la señora y empezó a picar las espinacas en finas julianas chinas.

Ella sonrió, estaba agradecida con la hospitalidad que le estaban dando en esa casa y ni siquiera conocía a esas personas, ese joven le había tendido su mano. Pero tendría que agradecerle por todo lo que le habían dado, sin embargo, ella tenía que irse, la iban a encontrar e iban a matar.

* * *

Escuchaba monótonamente su clase, miraba a Azuma explicar detalladamente la ecuación, haciendo cálculos, los cerebritos le ayudaban a resolver la operación siendo que él rápidamente lo había hecho. Era tan aburrido estar aguantando una hora de Matemáticas avanzadas siendo que él tenía bastante conocimiento como gerente en la empresa, gruñó en silencio al saber que inmediatamente tendría que ir a comer a su departamento y después regresar a Uchiha Corporation y estar encerrado lo que resta de la tarde entre papeles. Documentos a firmas, visitas inesperadas de su padre y hermano, sus sermones, recordó que hoy tenía dos juntas con la familia Hyuuga para establecer un acuerdo de alianza para que sus productos se fueran a la cima.

Uchiha Corporation y Hyuuga Manor eran grandes corporaciones en la economía textil de Japón, tenían también otras pequeñas franquicias. El ejemplo de que Mikoto Uchiha era una reconocida diseñadora de modas en todo el planeta y sus prendas eran demasiado solicitadas. Los Hyuuga habían introducido al mercado comestible la carne nutritiva de soya que al parecer era un impacto total en la sociedad.

—Señor Uchiha—llamó Azuma desde el frente del pizarrón—Tal vez podría decirnos cual es la solución final de la ecuación si no le molesta—le entregó en manos al moreno el gis, sin decir palabra alguna fue al frente y empezó a escribir.

Usando la calculadora científica como apoyo, escribía y borraba operaciones, sus admiradoras miraban maravilladas las cifras que él escribía. Después de un largo proceso resolvió la ecuación y escribió el resultado, también dibujo una gráfica para ubicar los puntos que deseaban encontrar, Azuma sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza.

No era necesario poner en ridículo al muchacho ya que él se perdía en su mundo pero cuando era amonestado por él, resolvía correctamente todo.

Sasuke regresó a su asiento en la parte trasera del aula al lado de Naruto que se encontraba totalmente dormido, con un hilillo de saliva colgando de sus labios, frente a él se sentaba el geniecillo Hyuuga que a su parecer le caía en la punta del hígado ese afeminado. Le decía así gracias a que Neji traía una larga cabellera que llegaba seguramente unos centímetros antes de su trasero.

Al toque de la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada de clases, tomó su mochila, guardó su libreta y sus demás materiales.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—tragó amargo, trato de no poner su cara de mofe y sacó su más neutral cara frente a la fémina.

—¿Qué quieres Sakura?—preguntó directo, frío, indiferente, se colgó la mochila al hombro dispuesto a largarse de ahí y dejar a la pelirrosa hablando sola.

—Me preguntaba si hoy podemos jugar—dijo ella seductora mientras se abría un botón de su blusa.

El morocho solamente suspiro cansinamente, él jamás, jamás en su vida poseería como mujer a esa… dejémoslo mejor así.

—No—dijo escuetamente empezando a caminar fuera del salón.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué malo eres con tu novia!—exclamó como niña pequeña la chica de ojos color jade. El intentó no gritarle en la cara, contenía su furia.

¡Haruno odiosa! Esa mujer se había autoproclamado la novia oficial de Sasuke Uchiha ante media Universidad, amenazando a cualquier chica que intentará acercarse o hablar con él, la ahuyentaba posesivamente, maniaca.

—Te he dicho miles de veces, Sakura, que no eres mi novia—dijo él por fin ignorándola, caminando lentamente hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían hacía el jardín de la escuela. Sintió un sobre peso en su cuello.

—Mo! Eres muy malo con tu novia Sasuke-kun—

—¡Déjame en paz Sakura!—exclamó molesto, quitando el agarre de la chica de su cuello. Y dejó atrás a la drámatica de la joven que pretendía llorar por su frialdad para con ella.

Se fue al estacionamiento por su automóvil.

* * *

-  
Levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, entro por la puerta Oboe-san y detrás de la anciana se encontraba aquella chica, miró fríamente a la joven, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza…

Esa chica si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hinata, pero algo en ella le decía que podría conocerla… que tonto, nunca la había visto. Llevaba unos jeans entubados de mezclilla en un color azul llegándole al negro, una blusa lila sin mangas con grandes holanes de adorno en el pecho y los botones. Llevaba su cabello suelto, adornado con una diadema del mismo color que la blusa. Unos tenis converse en color negro y un leve casi inexistente maquillaje que la hacía resaltar maravillosamente.

Se le veía sonrojada, podría ser que esa joven era agradable, ya que no era como todas las demás que se la pasaban detrás de él y de su miembro viril en busca de meterse en su cama.

—Buenas tardes joven Sasuke—dijo amablemente la anciana—Ahora mismo le sirvo—

El Uchiha asintió y se quedo en silencio al lado de la joven.

—G-gracias por todo—dijo sonrojada la chica evitando mirarle a la cara—P-pero tengo que irme—

Sasuke asintió, una molestia menos. La chica salió en silencio del departamento.

* * *

— ¡Ayúdenme!—el moreno corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar a esa molesta chica, ella era llevada por dos hombres a la fuerza para meterla dentro de un automóvil

**Fin Capítulo**


	2. Rencilla

**Hola! Bueno la verdad estoy un poco molesta porque tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo siendo que ya lo tenía escrito, pero el condenado foro dónde se publicaba está haciendo cambio de vBulletin a XenForo, entonces es una total pérdida de tiempo y bueno… la verdad también me sirve a mí para volver a replantearme la historia.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Capítulo II. Rencilla**_

Tenía en la cara dos moretones, una pierna torcida y un brazo esguinzado… por cierto una chica que no conocía más que su nombre, llorando y totalmente asustada. No sabía que hacer: Si gritarle por estúpida o ignorarla e irse a curar. Con el brazo sano limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotaba en la comisura de sus labios. Optó por la segunda opción y la ignoro mientras la chica se quedaba sollozando en la sala.

Momentos atrás…

_Sasuke llegó a tiempo, dándole a uno de esos tipejos por la espalda una buena patada para tirarlo, funcionó y el otro en su ayuda soltó a Hinata, que inmediatamente se escondió tras de él._

_—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el Uchiha aún en guardia, mirando exactamente los movimientos de los hombres que se incorporaban._

_Ambos eran de cuerpo musculoso y robusto, más altos que él, llevaban un traje negro, sus cabellos cortos y para no reconocerse inmediatamente unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos, impidiendo al moreno mirarlos directamente. Se levantaron, uno de ellos de su cadera izquierda sacó un arma._

_Todo paso en cuestión de minutos… un tiro, esquivar y varios golpes._

_Uno de los grandes hombres gritaba maldiciones por el potente dolor que sentía en su antebrazo, la bala de la pistola iba dirigida a Sasuke, no era un gran experto ni bueno en defensa personal japonesa solo fue un golpe de suerte. De una larga patada a aquel hombre logro desviar su tiro dándole a su compañero._

_—Pagaras por esto mocoso—dijo el mismo que lastimo a su compañero que seguía quejándose—Danos a esa puta—refiriéndose a Hinata quién se escondió detrás del moreno._

_¡Maldición! Por Kami, aunque la joven fuera una sexo servidora no merecía sobrenombres sobajadores para cualquier mujer, se molestó. Se fue encima del hombre y consiguió mandar su arma lejos de sus manos, forcejeando, golpes, patadas._

_—¡Vámonos!—gritó el hombre herido mientras miraba a su compañero pelearse con el chiquillo ese. Se iban a meter en grandes problemas por no llevarle a su amo a esa mujer._

_Hinata corrió para agarrar el arma, sus manos temblaban pero en manos de ella la pistola no podría causar ningún daño. Vio como uno de los hombres que la raptaban o regresaban más bien a la fuerza huían en el carro. A lo lejos escuchó las sirenas de la policía, se aliviaba interiormente, pero soltó un gritito al ver como el moreno se arrodillaba por los recientes golpes._

_—¿E-esta b-bien?—dijo la joven asustada, acercándose al morocho._

_Le miró de mala cara…. ¿si estaba bien? ¿Era estúpida acaso?_

_—Sí—contestó cortante, ella intentó ayudarle pero rechazo su ayuda y se levantó._

_Gruñó al verse herido._

Hinata lloraba… odiaba su vida… ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, sólo recordaba. Ella de regreso a casa después de clases, un auto negro, amordazada, violada y obligada a trabajar como sexo servidora… de eso ya cuatro años. Ella contaba con dieciocho años de edad.

Se levantó para ir a darle la gracias al moreno, una vez más la había salvado de ellos… de él.

Oboe-san pasó rápidamente a la alcoba del muchacho con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, escuchó que la mujer insistía en que llamará a un médico pero al parecer el chico se resistió e ignoró las palabras de la mujer.

La mujer salió seria de la habitación el joven moreno era bastante necio y decidió aguantarse el dolor. Sintió mal en su interior cuando Oboe la miró de mala leche.

—Debería irse pronto señorita Hinata, ya ha causado bastantes problemas al joven Uchiha—terminó la anciana y se retiró a la cocina dejándola a ella sola en la sala.

Tal vez era buena idea que se fuera de ahí… el problema era a dónde… tenía ya también cuatro años que no tenía ni pista alguna de su familia. Tal vez cuando era más joven e inocente su vida era sencilla, su padre estricto e indiferente con ella, una hermana menor engreída que pensaba que era mejor que ella, y un primo que quería como su hermano y viceversa. Neji, su adorado primo debería seguro tener la edad del moreno que estaba encerrado en su cuarto. El castaño que ella recordaba era dulce, traía cabello largo y unos ojos fríos, perlados, idénticos a los suyos. Ahora debía tener… unos veinte años a punto de terminar su carrera como administrador de empresas, sería seguro la cabecilla de Empresas Hyuuga.

¿Por qué no intentar buscar a su primo y familia?

Era buena idea… podría regresar a su casa. Se mordió los labios y miró el teléfono en la pequeña mesilla de cristal y osadamente marcó.

—¿Podría d-darme p-por favor el t-teléfono de Empresas H-Hyuuuga?—preguntó la joven un poco nerviosa, sentía un retorcijón en su estómago al escuchar las palabras de la operadora, esperó unos momentos en la línea hasta escuchar nuevamente la voz de la mujer, buscó algo para anotar y gracias a Dios que había una libretita con una pluma en la mesilla del teléfono, apuntó el teléfono de la Empresa y la dirección.

Después de unos minutos colgó… sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y un nudo en su garganta.

Nuevamente la ama de llaves la miró de mala manera, e igual regresó a sus actividades para encerrarse en la cocina. Tan amable que se había portado con ella por la mañana y tan hostil que se mostraba ahora, después del incidente en la entrada del departamento del muchacho.

Tragó espeso y decidió ignorarla, rezaba en silencio y apretó el teléfono contra su pecho. Se armó de valor y marcó el número anotado en la libreta. Escuchó cuando entró la llamada e inmediatamente contestaron en el conmutador.

—Buenos días, Empresas Hyuuga, le atiende Rukia ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—preguntó amablemente la chica.

—¿P-puede c-comunicarme p-por favor con H-Hiashi Hyuuga?—tartamudeó la chica al pronunciar el nombre de su progenitor.

—Un momento por favor…

Escuchó una pequeña melodía de fondo en la espera de que su padre contestará.

—Buenos días, Hiashi Hyuuga al habla—escuchó la fría voz de su padre, ronca y sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo.

—P-padre—tartamudeó la joven.

—¿Hanabi? Hija, que pasa—habló el patriarca.

—N-no padre… no soy Hanabi, soy Hinata—dijo la chica nerviosa, aunque era casi imposible que su padre alabara su llamada esperanzaba interiormente que se preocupará por ella.

—Escúchame de una buena vez, mocosa, no me vuelvas a buscar, estas muerta para mi me alegró que hace cuatro años hayas desaparecido de nuestras vidas. No sé para qué llamas…

No lo dejó terminar.

—¡Por favor ayúdeme padre!—exclamó asustada la joven, escuchar a Hiashi le recordaba su niñez, su padre le hablaba fuerte desde que su madre murió, era grosero con ella y poco cariñoso.

—Olvídalo, mi única hija es Hanabi—colgó el teléfono.

Ella ahogo sus sollozos después de que su padre le colgará, interiormente pensó que su padre la ayudaría por el hecho de ser su hija. Que equivocada estaba…

Escuchaba a la chica llorar; estaba harto de tener que estarla oyendo llorar como niña regañada. Además del dolor, oírla lo ponía de mal humor no era buena combinación el dolor y los sollozos de una muchacha miserable. No sabía exactamente con quién estaba hablando pero al parecer la habían ofendido.

Decidió salir para callarla, se levantó de la cama con dificultad por el esguince y el dolor de la pierna.

—¿Quieres callarte?—preguntó arisco a la muchacha que paró inmediatamente de llorar, mirándolo un poco asustada por la repentina contestación—Me hartan tus lloridos, cállate por favor—

Ella asintió con la cabeza, escondió sus ojos entre su flequillo y nuevamente los sollozos regresaron a ella. Se exaspero de escucharla, se acercó a la muchacha, mirándola de mala cara.

—Cállate—

No podía parar de llorar, se miraba que cada segundo que pasaba el llanto aumentaba y lloraba con mayor intensidad dejando salir todo su dolor. Él no era exactamente dulce para consolar a la gente, no era muy táctil con nadie, sólo con su madre. Lo único que podía hacer por la muchacha era darle asilo unos días más en su casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí los días que desees pero no me molestes—dijo cortante—Le diré a Oboe-san que se encargue de comprarte todo lo que necesites—

—G-gracias—contestó entre hipidos la muchacha, se abrazó a sí misma ignorando al muchacho.

—Así que la pequeña Hinata tiene en dónde esconderse—hablaba serpenteante a los hombres que fallaron en su misión de traerla de regreso al burdel.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho señor!—exclamó el que tenía la bala incrustada en el antebrazo.

—No te preocupes querido Yamazaki—dijo perversamente, el hombre al estar inclinado y no mirando las acciones de este, no pudo ver la pistola sin sonido que llevaba en manos—Porque no volverá a suceder—le disparó en el medio de la cabeza y el hombre murió instantáneamente.

El otro que se encontraba golpeado temió por su vida, vio cómo su amo mataba a sangre fría a su compañero.

—Onigumo, te daré otra oportunidad—acarició la pistola—Tráeme a Hinata Hyuuga lo más pronto posible, la quiero viva—

Sus ámbares ojos irradiaron furia al mencionar el nombre de la morocha, maldita perra, había escapado. Cuando regresará le enseñaría a no desobedecer sus órdenes.

Otra mañana aburrida cernía los cielos de Japón. Un buen clima se hacía para poder ir a nadar o hacer ejercicio; no para Sasuke, era un día horroroso, su cuerpo se encontraba apelmazado por el accidente del día anterior, se había quedado dormido después de cenar y discutir por teléfono con su padre para informarle que ese día no iría a trabajar. Le dejó pendientes unos trabajos a Itachi y seguro en un rato estaría molestando en el móvil.

Se levantó con problemas de la cama, peor, le dolía a infiernos la pierna y el esguince del brazo. Estaba todo tranquilo, no escuchaba a Oboe, seguramente aún no había llegado. Se podía decir que eran altas horas de la mañana. Miró el reloj en la mesita y marcaban las ocho en punto, era temprano entre comillas.

Decidió que no se iba a quedar como enfermo en la cama, odiaba eso, se apoyó en su pierna sana y cojeando se fue directo al cuarto de baño.

Como pudo se desnudó, ni siquiera recordó en tocar la puerta…

Un fuerte grito llegó a sus tímpanos… ¡maldición! La chica estaba desnuda, no era que no la hubiera visto pero jamás había visto un rostro coloreado de rojo en su totalidad. Se avergonzó un poco y salió inmediatamente.

Vaya mañana… le duele el cuerpo, mira a una chica desnuda y después ésta le evita encerrándose en el cuarto de huéspedes asignado para ella… ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué Naruto apareciera con Sakura en su departamento?

¡Maldita suerte la suya! Tocaban al timbre, Oboe que había llegado a las nueve, abrió la puerta… hablando de los reyes de Roma. Sakura y Naruto en su departamento.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—corrió la pelirrosa a abrazarle fuertemente, deseó que esa mujer tuviera alergia a los hombres para que no se le acercara. Sintió todos sus músculos tensarse en cuanto la chica lo abrazó y apretujaba contra sus casi inexistentes pechos—Mi amor—dijo melosa.

—Quítate Sakura—dijo el chico totalmente adolorido.

—¡Vaya Teme! ¿Qué te paso?—preguntó el rubio mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda al moreno que deseo matarlo por idiota.

—Idiota—quejo.

En ese momento la pelirrosa paró de abrazarlo al notar el estado de su novio y examinó con cuidado las áreas lastimadas del chico.

—¿Qué te paso Sasuke-kun?—preguntó la chica, seria.

Él negó y no respondió todas las veces que sus amigos le preguntaron que le había sucedido.

Sakura para evitar el tema del porque su novio andaba golpeado decidió hablar de su 'futuro al lado de Sasuke' .

Por su parte Naruto estaba dándole problemas a Oboe en la cocina, se escuchaba a la ama de llaves pelear con el hiperactivo rubio. El chico exigía ramen, él no comía ramen odiaba la pasta ramen. Y su rubio amigo pidiendo ramen. Se escuchaba a Oboe discutir con el rubio.

La pelirrosa mientras recorría la casa como si fuera suya, importándole poco si al moreno le molestaba, en su pensamiento el masculino sería suyo, padre de sus hijos. Haría todo lo posible para que eso sucediera.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado, sabía que por más que corriera a esos dos no se iban a ir. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la chica que estaba en su casa.

Un fuerte grito sonó y escuchó a Sakura gritar:

—¡Quién coño eres tú! ¿Qué haces en casa de mi novio?—gritaba la chica de ojos jade a la otra que se encontraba ahí en la habitación.

Gruñó molesto, Naruto se asomó desde la cocina con un pedazo de queso en la boca e inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía porque la Haruno gritaba de esa manera, el también resignado tuvo que levantarse del sofá para hacer callar a la chica.

Al llegar vio como Sakura seguía gritando como histérica a Hinata quién se escondía tras una de las almohadas que había en la cama.

—¿Qué no me vas a contestar o estás sorda? ¿Qué haces aquí?—zarandeó la pelirrosa a la morena.

—¡Déjala en paz, Sakura!—exclamó el Uchiha molesto.

No fue un buen inicio para su mañana, primero se encontraba adolorido por los golpes, segundo se encontraba a la joven desnuda en el baño y bueno para acabarle de joder su mañana no había desayunado. Oboe no había llegado a tiempo y Naruto y Sakura estaban en su casa molestando, la pelirrosa gritándole a la muchacha de ojos perlados.

—¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¿Quién es esta?—

—Vamos, Sakura-chan, seguro es una amiga de Sasuke-baka—dijo Naruto un poco dolido por el enorme interés de la Haruno en el moreno.

—¡Tú cállate Naruto!—gritó la chica, se acercó violentamente hasta la chica que estaba ahí, pegada a la pared junto a la mesita de noche que miraba un poco asustada la situación. Inmediatamente volvió a mirarla y sintió un escalofrío horrible recorrerle todo el cuerpo— Y bien… quién demonios eres—se tranquilizó un poco.

—Etto… s-soy Hinata—

—¿Qué haces en casa de MI novio?—volvió a preguntar groseramente ahora a escasos centímetros de la muchacha. La miró con desdén de arriba abajo, una rasquiña de envidia la invadió al mirar sus pechos más grandes que los de ella misma… se enojó.

¡Plaf!

Una sonora bofetada que le viró el rostro a la morena que se quedó solamente con la boca abierta… ¿por qué la había abofeteado de esa manera?

—¡Escúchame bien zorra! ¡Sasuke es MÍO!—gritó enfurecida la muchacha de ojos jade mientras que Hinata solamente se cubría con su propia mano, la roja marca que se marcaba en su mejilla.

—¡Basta Sakura!—exclamó Sasuke, la miró con enojo—Déjala en paz, ahora mismo—se acercó a la pelinegra poniéndose en frente de ella.

—¡Pero…

—¡Dije que basta, Haruno!—

—Pero amor mío…

—Cállate me tienes harto. ¡No soy tu novio! Ni siquiera me gustas eres horrible a mi persona—dijo el moreno francamente a la pelirrosa que se quedó de piedra al escuchar las crueles palabras del hombre al que juraba amar con todo su amor—No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a ésta mujer—refiriéndose a Hinata que seguía detrás de él. Viendo todo.

—Creo que es mejor irnos, Sakura-chan—dijo un poco consolador el rubio, se sentía impotente de no poder golpear al Uchiha para defender a la pelirrosa, pero era verdad, Sasuke no amaba a la chica.

—¡No!—dijo la muchacha, vio como el morocho se iba de la habitación perteneciente a Hinata con un poco de dificultad—Esto no se quedará así, zorra—dijo amenazante y después salía detrás del moreno.

Ella suspiró tristemente, esa mujer ni siquiera la conocía y ya la había golpeado. Le ardía la mejilla bastante, era bastante tosca esa pelirrosa. Si no mal recordaba se llamaba Sakura, y era novia de Sasuke… vaya drama que armaba la chica por ella.

—A mí no me gusta Sasuke-kun—dijo para ella misma mientras se sentaba en la cama y escuchaba la discusión que tenían el chico rubio, el moreno y la pelirrosa en la sala. Estaba segura que era por su culpa y se sintió mal por causarle problemas al chico que la escondía en su casa.

Ella quería que toda esa pesadilla terminará pronto, deseaba ser libre, sólo libre.

Después de un rato de seguir escuchando las palabras de los chicos de afuera todo quedó en silencio, juraba que había escuchado sollozos de la muchacha pelirrosa y gritos de Naruto tanto como de Sasuke. Hasta que por fin se escuchó el azote de la puerta y todo se quedó nuevamente en silencio.

Momentos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver al muchacho aún en pijama.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó sin interés pero por dentro si quería saber.

—Sí—contestó ella mientras le miraba.

—La bruta de Sakura, no sabe medir sus fuerzas—dijo acercándose a ella para examinar la mejilla roja de la joven, no la tocó pero si la miró—Esa… z… estúpida se pasó—

—No, d-déjelo así, no p-paso nada—sonrió ella, Sasuke solamente rodó la mirada en otra dirección.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera la conocía, sólo estaba ahí por un pequeño incidente. Pero… sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, se veía tan frágil y sobre todo podía ver en su mirada una gran soledad que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

—Ven—llamó él—Te pondré una pomada para que no se vaya a inflamar—

Ella asintió en silencio y siguió al Uchiha a la otra habitación en dónde vio como el muchacho buscaba entre sus cosas y ropa, una pomada, hasta que la encontró, era de un tubo de color azul rey.

—Acércate—llamó nuevamente y con la yema de sus dedos untó la pomada que había salido del tubo, lo frotó en el rostro de la muchacha y ella adquirió un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Sakura miraba furiosa el pórtico del departamento de Sasuke, estaba dolida y celosa, sobre todo furiosa de que el moreno hubiera defendido a la chica.

—Me las pagaras… maldita puta—dijo la muchacha mientras se alejaba furiosa.

Para Sakura, eso significaba la guerra. Sasuke nunca la había dejado pasar la noche en su departamento; ¿Porqué a esa zorra sí? Tampoco entendía el porqué el moreno se encontraba todo golpeado… pero le carcomía más que una mujer que no fuera ella, estuviera en el departamento de SU novio. Aunque Sasuke no lo quisiera, ellos dos estaban destinados a ser pareja.

Y estaba segura de que iba a conseguirlo.


	3. Reintegración a la Sociedad

**Me encantan los comentarios de DarkAmy-chan. LOL bueno querida amiga, cómo has visto decidí mudar mi fanfic aquí en obviamente para qué no me vayan a plagiar mi historia. En fin… bueno, aquí descubrirás cómo es que Hinata llega a ser lo que es… Y… no sé creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero por el trabajo y mi situación, estará un poco difícil, por eso los dejo con éste capítulo largo, para su disfrute.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Contenido vulgar y sexual._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Reintegración a la sociedad.**

•

•

•

Dos, tres, cuatro semanas habían pasado exactamente desde la llegada de aquella chica. Cuatro semanas de las cuáles había tenido muchas dificultades, sus heridas se habían desvanecido totalmente, él seguía yendo a Konoha y a Uchiha Corps. Vivía totalmente sólo… o bueno, vivía con una mujer de la cuál desconocía totalmente su historia.

Uchiha Sasuke, esa tarde de Mayo se encontraba entre una gran pila de documentos para leer y firmar antes de las ocho de la noche. Suspiró molesto, con cigarrillo en mano se deshacía de la ceniza del tabaco. Fumando y llevando aquel tóxico humo a sus pulmones, por sus fosas nasales salió aquel humo.

Dejó de hacer sus actividades para mirar brevemente el reloj y mirar que solamente tenía tres horas para terminar. Gruñó molesto, firmó y firmó, ya no se detuvo a leer los papeles. Y en cuestión de cinco minutos todos los papeles estaban firmados, los movió de su vista y ahora se centraba frente a su ordenador; moviendo el mouse de la PC se dedicaba a escribir y cliquear algo repetidas veces.

Sencillamente… día de mierda.

Cuándo el reloj marcó las ocho, la puerta de su oficina se abrió para dejar entrar a su hermano y padre por igual.

—Buenas noches, hermano—saludó cordialmente el moreno mayor.

—¿Tienes los documentos que te pedí?—preguntó directamente su padre, para Sasuke, esa era la forma de saludar de su progenitor.

—Acá tienes toda esa basura—finalizó el morocho, se sentía cansado y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para charlar con sus familiares.

—Bien—el patriarca chasqueó los dedos, y entró una mujer bajita con anteojos que tomó los papeles y se retiró de la oficina nuevamente.

—Madre dice que vengas a cenar con nosotros—invitó Itachi, su hermano mayor—Dice que te has distanciado mucho de la familia…

—Dile que no tengo tiempo—fue lo único que él contestó, miró directamente a su hermano y los ojos oscuros de ambos chocaron—Tengo que atender los deberes de la universidad… tal vez vaya después.

Sasuke al mirar el reloj nuevamente, tomó todas sus pertenencias del escritorio y comenzó a guardar todo rápidamente dentro de su portafolios. Su padre y hermano le miraban, el moreno se aflojó la corbata negra y colgó su sacó en su hombro. Pasó por en medio de ambos hombres sin despedirse.

—Maldito mocoso—dijo Fugaku, molesto, pues Sasuke para él era un chico rebelde.

—Tranquilo, padre—Itachi de alguna forma entendía a su hermano, pues el régimen de Fugaku era muy estricto, afortunadamente él solamente hacía lo que le venía en gana, haciendo creer a su padre que le obedecía.

•

•

•

Ella escuchó el motor del automóvil de Sasuke apagarse, supo inmediatamente que él estaba de vuelta en casa. Sonrío, pues él era la única persona en la que podía confiar, desde que vivía con el moreno, no se había atrevido a salir ni un centímetro del departamento por miedo a otro ataque de ese loco.

Cuando la puerta tronó el pestillo, se abrió, dejando ver la persona fatigada y fastidiada del Uchiha, aventó todo sobre el sofá y se dejó caer él también. Cerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera la saludó.

—B-buenas noches U-Uchiha-san—saludó tan tímida cómo siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Etto… n-nada—sonrío la joven, esa era la manera de saludad de Sasuke cuándo estaba molesto.

De por sí el morocho no era muy amigable con ella, pero nunca le había faltado al respeto. Sonrío y al ver la hora, solamente se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle la cena, era lo más que podía hacer por él.

Sasuke escuchaba los movimientos de Hinata en la cocina, de alguna forma se encontraba a gusto con ella viviendo en su departamento, agradecía interiormente que ella le preparará la cena, un analgésico para sus dolores de cabeza y la ducha, ya que pasando las ocho, Oboe se retiraba. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, la luz de la sala le molestaba, con pereza tomó su portafolios y comenzó con los deberes de la universidad. Fue y regresó de su habitación, en manos traía su laptop para trabajar, cuándo la ojiperla, regresó, ella traía en sus manos una taza de café, una pastilla a lado del platito que sostenía la taza, en la otra traía varios panes tostados, con ensalada de atún… algo muy ligero.

—¿No piensas cenar?—preguntó él, sin mirarla.

—N-no tengo h-hambre.

—Ve a la cocina, siéntate a cenar conmigo—ordenó—después… prepara la ducha.

— ¡Sí!—ella sonrío, Sasuke era amable con ella a su manera, trajo lo mismo que él cenaba.

Compartieron en silencio los ligeros alimentos, Sasuke tecleaba su teclado rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que ingería el café. La Hyuuga supo qué era hora de ir a prepararle la ducha, y bueno, luego ella iría a dormir.

•

•

•

El Uchiha se desnudaba, se quitaba su corbata y salía volando en el húmedo suelo del baño, seguida de su camisa y pantalones, se quitó sus calcetines y solamente había quedado en un bóxer de color negro. Al retirarlos también salieron volando y finalmente decidió meterse a la bañera, dentro del agua caliente, sentía cómo sus músculos se relajaban totalmente, el aroma de las sales de baño lo adormecían, gustaba mucho de la fragancia de lavanda. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó para poder estar a gusto un buen rato.

Estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido, el agua seguía caliente pero no tanto como al principio. Decidió asearse y finalmente salir del cuarto de baño, secó su cuerpo y vistió el pijama para ir a la cama.

Al salir con la toalla alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de Hinata. ¿No se aburriría estando todo el día encerrada en su casa? Tal vez… pero ella parecía a gusto en su casa.

Suspiró pesadamente, iba a arrepentirse después de ello, pero ya le propondría algo a la chica. Se encerró en su recámara y finalmente se dejó abrazar por Morfeo en cuánto su cabeza tocó el almohada.

•

•

•

La mañana había llegado nuevamente, se despertó a la hora en que su reloj emitía el alarma, se levantó a darse una ducha rápida y vistió con su traje el cuál consistía en un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata azul zafiro y saco azul marino, zapatos negros bien boleados, preparó su portafolios, Oboe ya había llegado y estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Y aquella idea le vino a la mente cuando miró la puerta de Hinata.

Dudó un momento, pero haciendo uso de su carácter de hielo, entró a la habitación de la joven intentando, no hacer mucho ruido. Dejó su portafolios en el buró que estaba a los pies de la cama y se acercó a la muchacha, la miró perfectamente, sus largos cabellos negros desperdigados en la almohada, y su rostro virado noventa grados, dejando ver al morocho una cara sumida en la total tranquilidad. Las facciones de la morena eran más finas y definidas cuándo se estaba serena. Él siempre había mirado a la chica en su faceta de rostro sonrojado, y verla tan tranquila interiormente le produjo una paz que no supo descifrar, también la cual no estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

Finalmente su ego Uchiha, obligó a que él despertara a la joven de su sueño. La movió con un poco de fuerza y ella bostezó, le causó un poco de gracia ver como sus hebras de cabello tapaban su cara y boca, luego retiró su melena y al encontrarse con el moreno su cara comenzó a colorearse del tan ya conocido color rojo.

—Al fin despiertas—fue la manera en la que Sasuke saludó.

— ¿P-puedo ayudarle en a-algo?—preguntó ella, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la mitad de su cara intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

—Tengo algo qué proponerte—ella le miró con curiosidad mezclada con su vergüenza, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke ponían a Hinata bastante nerviosa pues eran tan fríos cómo una caverna.

Ella se quedó mirando sin decir palabra alguna, pues no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente.

—Aunque parezca ridículo… ¿no te aburres de estar en mi casa, todo el día encerrada junto a Oboe?

Ella negó con la cabeza, ¿estaba loca? Él estaba seguro que si se aburría en casa, pues en realidad su departamento no tenía muchas cosas, solamente las necesarias… pero iba a seguir adelante con lo propuesto en su cabeza la noche anterior.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la Universidad?

—Etto… ¿y-yo?

—Bueno, no estoy obligándote o algo parecido—interiormente se sentía cómo un idiota al estar hablando con aquella rara chica—Es una opción para qué no te quedes encerrada tanto tiempo…

Hinata se quedó en total silencio, era en parte cierto que a veces se sentía un poco aburrida en el departamento, escuchar a Oboe con sus canciones antañas en la cocina muchas veces la aburría. Y vagar en toda la casa ya le era costumbre, pero nunca había osado entrar en la habitación que le pertenecía al moreno. Inclusive ella se ocupaba un poco del mantenimiento del departamento.

—S-sí—su cara era un total tomate, escondida entre las mantas movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Entonces… supongo que haré todos los trámites para que puedas comenzar a estudiar mañana…

•

•

•

Un día más había transcurrido, la joven Hyuuga estaba un poco asustada y mucho muy nerviosa ya que tenía cuatro largos años de los cuáles no había convivido en sociedad. Además aún sentía miedo de salir a las calles por aquel despreciable hombre que seguramente estaba buscándola. Pero esa mañana su corazón latía emocionado, el poder convivir con gente la llenaba de dicha, reincorporarse a la sociedad iba a ser muy difícil; pero se sentía confiada de poder volver a ser humana y un lugar dónde absolutamente nadie sabría de su oscuro pasado.

Sasuke era un hombre muy callado para con ella, cruzaban palabras necesarias pero no se podía decir que fuera algo más… aún eran extraños que vivían juntos. Ella vivía en su casa, y él era un joven de negocios pues parcialmente siempre se encontraba ocupado.

Uchiha había comprado para ella un poco más de ropa, por cierto, un poco más formal. Había traído para ella, faldas, blusas, medias, zapatillas altas y perfumería, estaba realmente agradecida pues éste muchacho era considerado con ella. Estaba segura que ni siquiera sus mejores amigos hubieran hecho algo por ella. Sonrío, al salir de su recámara se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el baño, cuándo estuvo segura entró y comenzó la rutina de aseo personal.

Se desnudó y dejó que el agua caliente renovará su persona, lavó su larga cabellera negra, su esbelto pero precioso cuerpo y finalmente se enredó una toalla en su cuerpo y otra para su cabeza. Salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño, y se encerró, en su recámara para comenzar a vestirse… pero sobre todo para ser una persona _nueva._

Después de todo, Hinata era una mujer, su dilema era, qué ropa ponerse ese nuevo día. Entre todas las bolsas de ropa que Sasuke había traído para ella no encontraba que era adecuado o no, finalmente decidió usar una falda de color negro con prensilla ancha, en tubo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Unas medias color piel, una blusa color azul cielo, con botones parecidos a los diamantes de manga larga. Un saco en color negro al igual que la falda y unas zapatillas altas. Sonrío al ver el resultado en el espejo… se sentó en la cama a cepillar su largo cabello.

Hinata Hyuuga no se reconocía así misma, pues tenía cuatro largos años en los cuáles no volvió a utilizar ropa decente, esos malditos años, había utilizado solamente una diminuta prenda íntima, tacos mega altos, faldas que dejaban ver sus partes y blusas con gigantescos escotes que llegaban a ser realmente vulgares. Y a comparación de su níveo y natural rostro, siempre tenía ella un exceso de maquillaje horrible…

Realmente le gustaba ver lo que miraba en el espejo, se le daba un aire ejecutivo y fresco, totalmente juvenil, su cabello decidió recogerlo en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo y dos mechones delgados a cada lado de las orejas. Ella no tenía mucho maquillaje pues entre todas las bolsas que Uchiha le dio encontró un pequeño kit de maquillaje, usó de esos artefactos, solo un poquito de delineado para resaltar sus ojos, unas sombras azules muy claras, rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y solamente un poco de gloss en sus labios.

Esa… era Hinata Hyuuga… ella se recordaba así. La melancolía llegó repentinamente, cuándo aún en su años de preparatoria, su físico era inocente, casto e ingenuo… ya nada podía asustarla… o eso pensaba.

Varios golpes llegaron a su puerta, el único que hacía esos ruidos era Sasuke. Ella con timidez abrió la puerta y se sonrojó al toparse cara a cara con el morocho, el joven miró de arriba abajo a la chica, bastante bien se miraba, interiormente aprobó la vestimenta. La miró fríamente, luego anunció el pequeño desayuno, en cuánto ingirieron los alimentos, partieron rumbo a la nueva vida de Hyuuga Hinata.

•

•

•

El silencio entre ellos siempre era normal, a excepción de la música que emitía el automóvil de Sasuke. Esa mañana, Hinata descubrió que él compartía los mismos gustos musicales con ella, en el estéreo sonaba _Paradise City _de los Guns N' Roses. Ella amaba el riff que Slash tocaba en la guitarra, y en el asiento del copiloto movía su pierna derecha siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

—Buenos gustos—dijo él para ella.

—G-gracias—se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, se sentía realmente incómoda pero a la vez emocionada por volver a la sociedad de la que nunca debió salir.

—Tengo más canciones de ellos—de la guantera sacó varios discos de la banda. Se los pasó a Hinata para que les echara un vistazo.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en todo el camino, hasta llegar a un enorme edificio con rejas altas, dónde dos guardias custodiaban la entrada, en el fondo se apreciaba un gran campo de pavimento combinado con áreas verdes y muchas personas en su interior, portando bolsas, mochilas y maletines. Los ojos perlados de Hinata observaban todo a su alrededor; era bizarro estar nuevamente ahí en una escuela.

—Bien, hemos llegado.

Sasuke salió de su auto y rápidamente fue a abrirle a la chica la puerta, ella tomó su mano nerviosa para salir del automóvil. En su otra mano solamente traía una carpeta y un par de plumas dentro de la misma.

—Te llevaré a tu salón de clases… compartirás clases conmigo—anunció—No quiero problemas te advierto—Sasuke algunas veces era un poco grosero y brusco—Le he dicho a la directora que eres una conocida mía y eres bastante buena, en tu antigua escuela eras brillante… así que no lo arruines. ¿Entiendes?

—S-sí.

—Bien, la primera clase es de Contabilidad I, si te esmeras puedes retomar los temas vistos y al menos sacar un aprobatorio.

El morocho iba explicándole todo a la joven mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de clases. Muchas miradas se posaban sobre esos dos, miradas femeninas celosas y ruines. Las miradas masculinas, algunas de ellas eran depravadas, otras de sorpresa. Pero una mirada en especial, estaba llena de odio y muchísimos celos. Un par de ojos jade seguían a la pareja rumbo al salón.

—Así que esa _golfa_ ha decidido venir a la escuela—dijo de mala gana, echó su cabello rosa para atrás—Ya le enseñaré yo a no meterse con MI novio.

Fue tras de ellos, apresurando el paso, hasta alcanzarlos. Lo primero que hizo fue empujar a la chica y colgarse del cuello del moreno.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Mi amor—dijo melosamente, el paso de ambos se detuvo, mientras la mirada de Hinata estaba sobre los personajes—Te extrañé tanto—ignoró a Hinata.

—Sakura… lárgate y suéltame—Sasuke se desprendió del abrazo de la chica, ella hizo una mueca pero no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente.

—Oh cariño—dijo de lo más seductor—No sabía que te gustaba fraternizar con _putas_—sonrío divertida, al ver la cara de Hinata, se había puesto pálida y se veía en su rictus que quería dejar escapar lágrimas amargas.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras!—exclamó molesto—Y te dije que no insultaras… a Hinata—finalizó rudamente. Sin decir nada, tomó bruscamente el brazo de la Hyuuga y la arrastró con él, lejos de Sakura quién se quedaba molesta pues no entendía que tenía esa tarada que no tuviera ella. Ya se las pagaría, ahora la tenía más cerca que nunca.

•

•

•

—N-no puedo h-hacerlo—dijo la joven con tristeza—N-no estoy p-preparada—las palabras que la pelirrosa le había dicho realmente la hirieron pues en muchas ocasiones había sido llamada así.

—Esa perra—gruñó el moreno, sabía que traer a Hinata iba a ser un problema, pero ahora se adjudicaba un problema más… Sakura Haruno acosando a ésta chica—Estate tranquila Hyuuga, yo me encargo de ella.

Al entrar al salón de clases, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella. Bajó la mirada llorosa y siguió en silencio a Sasuke, el cual se colocaba en silencio en su escritorio, ella hizo lo mismo, tomando el asiento a su lado en la parte trasera del salón. Nadie dijo nada y volvía a sus asuntos, algunas fotos llegó a escuchar gracias a los celulares. ¿A caso le habían tomado fotos? Se sonrojó…

Escuchaba comentarios.

'_Es bastante linda' 'Qué mona es' 'Es encantadora' '¿Será la novia de Sasuke?'_

Ella no decía nada, intentaba ignorarlos pero los comentarios hacia su persona eran bastante incómodos. Nuevamente en el salón se presentó Sakura, quién miró con suma molestia a Hinata, se sentó lejos de ellos y tenía una cara de amargura. Muchos chicos más empezaron a entrar al salón, entre ellos un rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡He tú!—exclamó el rubio hacía ella, era muy ruidoso— ¡Ese asiento es mío!—se refería al lugar junto a Sasuke.

Ella se iba a levantar, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya, ordenándole quedarse.

—Siéntate adelante, dobe, no estés molestando… es muy temprano.

El rubio sonrío, y dejó caer ruidosamente su mochila en el pupitre y se fue a vacilar con otros chicos del salón.

Marcando exactamente las siete con treinta minutos, entró un profesor algo peculiar, tenía una barba negra en forma de candado, piel dorada, cabellos azabaches y en su boca llevaba un palillo de dientes. Venía totalmente trajeado y su mirada se dirigió hacia ella; se sintió intimidada y nerviosa, luego los ojos del profesor vagaron hacía una hoja.

—Hyuuga Hinata—la llamó, su voz era profunda y fuerte—Pasa al frente a presentarte por favor.

Ella sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, con nervios dejó su asiento, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella… y se colocó frente a todos.

—B-bueno… y-yo… s-soy Hyuuga Hinata—sus ojos buscaron ayuda con el Uchiha que la miraba fijamente—T-tengo 19 años, v-vengo de C-California, pero s-soy japonesa—y era verdad ella había vivido toda su adolescencia en California del Sur hasta qué Hyuuga's Inc. Había cambiado su locación a Japón, la empresa madre—Y espero t-tener b-buena comunicación y a-amigos—sonrío.

Todos la miraron sin decir nada.

— ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y espero llevarme bien contigo!—gritó el rubio, y ella sonrío con un poco más de confianza, los dientes blancos de Naruto se asomaban al sonreírle a ella.

Su mirada vagó en el salón, hasta toparse con una nota en manos de cierta mujer, el cuál expresaba _Puta Tartamuda._

Sakura le guiñó el ojo y luego rompió la nota antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta. Después le sonrío hipócritamente y se puso a mirarla directamente a los ojos, Hinata desvió su mirada, buscando ayuda, hasta que se topó con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella… color perlas… fríos… notó que el chico la miraba con curiosidad, sorpresa e incredulidad; abría y cerraba la boca pero no podía decir nada.

—Bien, Hinata, bienvenida a Konoha y yo soy el profesor Azuma, yo imparto la asignatura de Contabilidad I. Por lo tanto te pediré que pidas los apuntes y te pongas al corriente, ve a sentarte.

La joven acató órdenes y se fue a su asiento, intentaba esconder la cara dónde pudiera para que nadie notara el enorme sonrojo que traía. Aunque ella también se sentía intrigada, esos ojos, perlados, ya los había visto. Pero no se animaba a cruzar palabra con alguien del sexo masculino que no fuera Sasuke.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron de clases, Hinata intentaba poner atención a todo, era mucha información para un solo día. Se sentía contenta, pero igual quería mirar a ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos perlados, podría ser alguien que conociera. O tal vez no.

—Es hora de almorzar—dijo Sasuke.

—N-no tengo d-dinero—y era verdad, no trabajaba, ella vivía en casa del moreno, pero no trabajaba y por lo tanto no tenía dinero.

—Vamos—le ordenó, ella guardó sus cosas y caminó detrás del morocho, siendo seguida por muchas miradas.

— ¡Espera Teme!—exclamó el rubio, quién llegaba detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres usurantonkanchi?—preguntó el moreno, siempre traía una cara de molestia.

— ¿Qué almorzaras?

—No te importa—miró a la muchacha—Vamos Hyuuga.

— ¿A caso, Hinata-chan es tu novia?—la cara de Hinata se coloreó, y negó en silencio con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías.

Naruto, algunas veces llegaba a ser bastante molesto, y perdiéndolo en el camino, llegaron a una cafetería bastante bien equipada. Había mesas, sillas, televisores planos, tienda de abarrotes, cafetería exprés, y muchos chicos conversaban, se reían y comían sus alimentos. Hinata sonrío contenta al sentirse tranquila y nueva.

— ¿Qué apeteces?

—Tal vez un emparedado—dijo ella, su estómago gruñó indicándole a Sasuke que en realidad tenía más hambre.

—Mentirosa—la jaló con él del brazo, y luego la llevó a comprar una gigantesca hamburguesa. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería y comenzaron a comer.

Mientras ellos almorzaban, el joven de cabello castaño y ojos perlados examinaba a la joven morocha. Luego miraba a Sasuke… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Él estaba seguro de haber visto en muchas ocasiones a la morena, recordaba que tenía una prima, hija de Hiashi pero se enteró de que había sido asesinada aunque nunca hubo funeral, velorio o algo para recordar a la chica…. Pero eso se le hacía tan bizarro, él tendría que investigar. Él comía desde una mesa, solitario, hasta que su mejor amigo con corte de hongo y cejas pobladas se sentó con él a comer.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó precipitadamente, Rock Lee.

—No digas sandeces—comió un poco de fruta—Esa chiquilla se me hace conocida…

— ¿La conoces de antes?

—Estoy seguro que sí… además me intriga su apellido… Hyuuga.

— ¿Es un familiar tuyo? Podría ser tu prima o algo así… un pariente lejano.

—Posiblemente, aunque su nombre igual me resulta familiar—Neji miraba atentamente todos los movimientos de la joven y del moreno que estaba a su lado. Algo estaba sucediendo…. Le intrigaba mucho esa chica.

•

•

•

— ¡Mira! Está buenísima ésta—decían unos chicos raros en una de las mesas, miraban todos en grupo una laptop.

— ¡Esa me encanta! ¡Qué trasero!

— ¡Qué piernas!—exclamó otro, los chicos miraban la pantalla de la PC interesados, haciendo ruido.

— ¡Qué tetas!—gritó otro, llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que luego volvieron a lo suyo.

—Dios… ésta es la más buena de todas… mira que cuerpo, que cara, como para eyacular sobre ella…

— ¿En cuánto está?—preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Cobra en dólares la zorra—dijo otro—$500.00 dólares la hora, con todo incluido.

Era molesto para algunos estudiantes escuchar las vulgaridades de esos depravados. Se encontraban mirando una página pornográfica en dónde las mujeres se anunciaban para tener sexo y en esa página daban explicación a detalle sobre costo y que incluían sus paquetes…

— ¡Ésta me encanta! Zafiro…

En la pantalla de la laptop, se miraba a una joven de cabellos largos y azabaches, de piel blanca y lechosa, de ojos perlados, largas pierna, rojos labios, y un vestido bastante sugerente que llegaba arriba de sus muslos y unos pechos grandes. Se encontraba de perfil, sus brazos levantaban sensualmente su cabello y la mirada era tan sexy que sus espectadores miraban embobados la pantalla. Sus altas zapatillas la hacían deliciosa, cuando presionaron la liga de _Zafiro _muchas fotos de ella aparecieron con distintas prendas, había corsetería dónde esa misma mujer aparecía con sus piernas abiertas, en cuatro, acostada boca abajo. Y una dónde todo su cuerpo se mostraba desnudo, exhibiendo sus senos y partes bajas al total.

—Yo quiero ésta, mi padre, me da dinero suficiente… 500 dólares no serán nada.

—Además te incluye sexo oral, anal, y penetraciones dobles.

—Querida Zafiro serás mía.

Mientras los chicos hacían escándalo, cierta pelirrosa pasaba por ahí, gruñendo por el ruido de esos pervertidos, y con curiosidad se asomó disimuladamente para mirar porque hacían tanto alboroto…

—Oh… la pequeña golfita—sonrío malévola—A Sasuke le gustará saberlo.

Se acercó a los chicos, y ellos por dinero fácil, descargaron la foto de _Zafiro _y la enviaron a cada celular de Konoha.

**Fin Capítulo. **


	4. Web Roja

**Me encantan los comentarios de DarkAmy-chan. LOL bueno querida amiga, cómo has visto decidí mudar mi fanfic aquí en obviamente para qué no me vayan a plagiar mi historia. En fin… bueno, aquí descubrirás cómo es que Hinata llega a ser lo que es… Y… no sé creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero por el trabajo y mi situación, estará un poco difícil, por eso los dejo con éste capítulo largo, para su disfrute.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Contenido vulgar y sexual._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Web Roja**

•

•

•

Hyuuga Neji, no dejaba de pensar en aquella morena, era tan igual a ella… tenía muchas dudas en la mente, preguntas sin respuesta…. Pero esa mujer, esa mujer lo tenía bastante intrigado… ¿podría tratarse de su prima? ¿algún familiar lejano? No sabía exactamente quién era esa mujer.

Mientras almorzaba, su amigo Rock Lee había ido a buscar algunas golosinas energéticas para su clase de gimnasia. Él se llevaba un pedazo de galleta a la boca, mientras masticaba, miraba a la joven la cual se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa…. Otra incógnita era Sasuke Uchiha. Todo el tiempo qué había estado la joven en el salón, el morocho había estado pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

No podía dejar ir a la joven, no sin antes preguntarle todas sus dudas… algo le decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo y él no era considerado un genio por nada. Iba a descubrir quién era esa tal Hyuuga Hinata.

Al terminar su almuerzo, siguió observándola, ella seguramente sintió su fría mirada sobre ella; le miró instantáneamente y sus ojos se desviaron nerviosamente. Necesitaba un momento clave para poder abordarla e interrogarla. Punto clave cuándo el Uchiha algo le decía, se levantaba con dirección al sanitario.

Tomó su portafolios, y se encaminó a la mesa de la joven.

Hinata terminaba su hamburguesa, cuándo un fuerte ruido la desconcertó. Un portafolios color café se estampaba en su mesa; ella al levantar sus perlados ojos se encontró con otros idénticos, sólo con un matiz frío y duro.

—Así que… Hyuuga Hinata—dijo el morocho, siendo profesional.

—Etto… y-yo… s-si—la joven no sabía cómo responder al chico.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Perteneces a la familia secundaria?

La morena sorprendida, supo inmediatamente que el castaño frente a ella era un miembro más de su familia, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con una persona de su familia en aquella universidad. Le miró, pero no pudo resistir su mirada tan penetrante.

—No… y-yo… b-bueno, n-no tengo familia—bajó la cabeza, parte de lo que decía era verdad pero Neji no iba a darse por vencido.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó—Por el apellido, facciones y ojos eres parte de la familia Hyuuga…

—Etto…

— ¿Quién es tu padre?

Las preguntas de Neji bombardeaban a la joven, ella quería contestarle pero los nervios le cerraban la boca, el miedo de tenerlo tan cerca invadía su mente. Y el penetrante aroma masculino que él desprendía la ponía más inquieta, no estaba acostumbrada a que otros hombres que no fueran Sasuke, se le acercaran. Muchos malos momentos regresaban a su memoria…

Sin contestar, salió corriendo del lugar, con la misma dirección que el Uchiha había tomado hacía algunos momentos. Neji la vio correr, localizó exactamente la dirección, pero supo que la joven se sintió intimidada.

Momentos después su celular timbró.

Al mirarlo se encontró con una imagen bastante peculiar. Una hermosa mujer, con ropa muy pequeña, altos tacos de plataforma, ojos perlados, rojos labios y un cuerpo precioso aparecían frente a la pantalla de su celular, _Zafiro_ era lo que decían las fotos en las esquinas. Frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que esa mujer era la misma con la que había estado hablando… así que eso era… una simple prostituta.

Chasqueó la lengua y se fue del lugar rumbo a su siguiente clase.

•

•

•

Sasuke lavaba sus manos, se miraba en el espejo, sus ojeras eran cada vez más grandes y marcadas. Seguido de él, salía Naruto, subiendo la bragueta de su pantalón, con una sonrisa tonta y de la misma manera se lavaba las manos hasta qué su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al sacarlo encontró un mensaje multimedia, del cual, la misma imagen que Neji había apreciado minutos después apareció, mientras él miraba un poco sorprendido la foto, el celular de Sasuke comenzó a timbrar de la misma manera, encontrándose con la misma foto de la joven…

Entonces lo supo… era la chica que estaba viviendo con él… era Hinata.

—Teme… no me digas—dijo Naruto con la boca abierta.

—No digas estupideces dobe—sentenció Sasuke… y entonces él recordó cuándo conoció a Hinata, con aquellas prendas tan diminutas.

—Bueno… no niego que sea hermosa… no tenía idea que ella era…

—Cállate—el moreno gruñó al ver la foto.

Al salir del baño, la joven estaba esperándolo fuera del baño; tras de él salió Naruto con una mirada un poco rara, él pudo notar, qué su rubio amigo intentaba mirar más allá de lo permitido. Se molestó y con un gruñido le hizo entender que estuviera quieto.

No dijo nada, cuándo un par de chicos se acercaron morbosamente ante la joven Hyuuga.

— ¿Cuánto cobras, hermosa?—preguntó uno, tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos, acercando demasiado su boca a la de ella, la joven solamente forcejeó.

—No sé para qué te haces, si eres más zorra que nada—contestó el otro.

—Déjenla—dijo Sasuke rasposamente, mirando la escena, los chicos le miraron con gracia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Uchiha?—preguntó uno— ¿A caso planeas quedártela para que sea tu puta personal?—se rieron ambos en conjunto, la joven solamente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, y puso su mano sobre el hombro. Miró a su amigo, qué estaba seguro que iba a golpear a esos dos.

—Lárguense si no quieren tener problemas.

— ¿Tan buena es?—volvieron a reír, Sasuke no se caracterizaba por ser una persona de alta paciencia y tolerancia. Sin advertir, soltó el primer golpe a la cara de uno de los chicos, de tez morena y el otro de cabellos verdes le miró furico. Se fue sobre el moreno para arremeter, Naruto también intervino, parando al peliverde con una patada en el abdomen—Sasuke golpeaba al otro fuertemente en la cara, la pelea comenzaba a atraer a demás estudiantes… que obviamente miraron burlonamente a Hinata y reían por qué el morocho se peleaba. Entre ellos se encontraban Sakura Haruno qué sonreía divertida ante la escena.

— ¡Nos las pagaran!—exclamó el peliverde—Y tú maldita zorra, serás mía—advirtió a Hinata, la cual había comenzado a derramar amargas lágrimas.

— ¡He ustedes! ¡Lárguense de aquí, que miran!—exclamó Naruto, comenzando a correr al bullicio de gente, se apartaron poco a poco. Sasuke solamente tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre en la boca, el cuál limpió con la manga de su saco, luego miró duramente a Hinata… ella no le miraba pues lloraba. La única que no se había ido del lugar era la joven de cabello rosa.

—Así que… querida Hinata… eres en realidad una profesional—se río cruelmente mientras los sollozos de la chica se hacían más fuertes—No entiendo para que lloras, si eres una zorra… tantas veces te la han metido…

— ¡Cállate Sakura!—exclamó Naruto, él no podía creer que la chica fuera tan hiriente—Ella no te ha hecho nada…

— ¿Tu quién te crees para callarme?—estaba de odiosa—Además… no me digas que también ya te tiraste a ésta p…

— ¡Ya estuvo bueno, Haruno!—exclamó Sasuke, estaba molesto—La única perra aquí eres tú… eres una basura.

La ojiverde calló inmediatamente, sintió molestia hacía el morocho, y luego dirigió su agria mirada hacía Hinata, desde que ella había llegado… se había vuelto el centro de atención de Sasuke. Y de todos los que conocía… si eso incluía a Naruto… estaba de acuerdo, hizo un berrinche y se alejó a rastras del lugar.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, los dos masculinos se miraban y sus miradas después se dirigieron hacía la chica. La cuál había escondido su rostro entre sus piernas.

—Hyuuga, levántate—ordenó el morocho, ella no le hacía caso, como odiaba cuándo se encontraba en esas situaciones, no era bueno para tranquilizar a una mujer.

—No seas tan brusco, teme—Naruto habló fríamente.

—Tú guarda silencio, dobe—

Sin avisar a la joven, el moreno la tomó por el brazo bruscamente y la hizo levantarse, ella se asustó y se soltó rápidamente del agarre mirando con terror al morocho. Ella se encontraba en un momento de tensión mental, por su mente pasaban todos los momentos horribles en dónde la habían obligado a tener relaciones sexuales… miró con miedo a Sasuke… y quiso correr, luego miró a Naruto y finalmente se desmoronó, vio todo completamente negro… después nada.

•

•

•

Abrió lentamente los ojos, lentamente pues la luz le molestaba, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Cuando por fin pudo ver claramente, no recordaba exactamente en dónde se encontraba, al ver las paredes blancas y sentir algo suave sobre ella supo qué estaba nuevamente en el departamento de Sasuke.

—Al fin despiertas—escuchó una fría voz al fondo, la reconoció inmediatamente. Enfocó su vista sobre el emisor, se topó con aquellos ojos negros.

—S-si.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso, Hyuuga?

—A-aún no lo s-sé—y era verdad, estaba segura que había sido una crisis emocional.

—No te preguntaré, qué te paso—sentenció mientras se echaba el cabello para atrás—No es asunto mío lo que hayas pasado…

—E-era una p-prostituta—una lágrima salada salió de su ojo, bajó la cara, en realidad era muy difícil poder contarle a alguien su feo pasado—T-te contaré… p-pero no te r-rías.

Sasuke no dijo nada, él desde hace un tiempo sabía que ella había sido una profesional, pues él día que la encontró, sus ropas revelaron más de lo que debían. Solamente se acomodó en la cama, en la esquina para poder escuchar las palabras de la chica.

—T-todo comenzó hace cuatro a-años…

**Flash Back =.=.=**

Ella caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su casa, no habían pasado si quiera tres meses de la muerte de su madre, se encontraba bastante nostálgica, en su cabeza miles de bellos momentos con su madre pasaban como rayos. Suspiró tristemente, estaba por caer la noche, el atardecer estaba llegando pronto a su culminación, el cielo estaba pintado de color naranja y morado, una mezcla de Halloween, sin notar que la calle que daba a su vecindario estaba inusualmente muy sola. No había alma si quiera, e inclusive los pequeños comercios estaban cerrados. Era raro… pero Hinata no lo había notado pues venía pensando.

Su paso era lento y despreocupado, sin notar que desde hacía una calle habían comenzado a seguirla.

Sin previo aviso, un par de hombres corrieron hacía ella y por ambos brazos la tomaron por la espalda, ni siquiera pudo gritar pues uno de ella había metido un sucio trapo en su boca, y otro la sujetaba fuertemente, pocos segundos después taparon sus ojos y ella nunca pudo ver la cara de sus captores.

—Vamos, métanla en el coche—exclamó el chofer, un auto negro lujoso había aparecido de repente en la avenida, ambos hombres obedecieron y entraron al mismo con la chica. Todas sus cosas escolares quedaron tiradas en la acera de la avenida.

El auto arrancó velozmente, perdiéndose en el horizonte. La joven forcejeaba e intentaba gritar pero era inútil, nadie iba a ayudarla y mucho menos escucharla.

•

•

•

Finalmente de un fuerte golpe, la tiraron como un saco de papas al duro piso, ella sin poder ver y hablar esperaba lo peor.

—Carne fresca… eh—escuchó una voz seseante, intentaba reconocerla pero nunca la había escuchado.

—Aquí está jefe… la hija del poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi.

—Contigo ganaré una fortuna—se acercó el desconocido hombre, levantó con brusquedad la cara de la joven, aún estaba amordazada y ciega—Aún eres pequeña, los hombres morirán por un cuerpo tan joven…

El hombre hizo un ademán de que lo dejaran solo, se río malévolamente mientras miraba a la chica. Con suavidad quitó la venda de los ojos de la chica, estaban totalmente hinchados por tanto llorar. Los ojos perlados se cruzaron con unos dorados, Hinata pudo ver a un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, sus facciones eran como de una serpiente; una sonrisa tan macabra que le indicó que ahí se acababa todo, y esa lengua larga que pasaba por sus blancos labios le dieron muchísimo asco.

—Mira qué linda eres—río—Puedo apostar qué ningún hombre ha perpetrado en tu cuerpecito…

La Hyuuga se alarmó, cuándo con manos atadas y pies, no pudo defenderse cuándo la sucia mano de aquel hombre acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su trasero, dónde se detuvo para tocarlo en círculos. Ella se removía intentando librarse pero era totalmente inútil, los lazos en sus manos y pies estaban bien hechos, se lamentaba enormemente… empezó a sollozar cuándo aquel hombre metió su mano dentro de la falda, y luego dentro de su pantaleta para tocar sus partes íntimas…

—No llores conejita—río—Te acostumbraras y después serás toda una profesional—Quiero que de ahora en adelante me conozcas bien… ahora yo soy tu dueño, mi nombre mi amor, es Orochimaru.

Después de aquellas palabras aquel despreciable, la obligó a levantarse, silbó él y un par de hombres apareció frente a él, él chasqueó los dedos y aquellos hombres sin decir nada solamente la colocaron en una posición muy incómoda. Amarraron sus manos sobre un arnés, y sus piernas quedaron libres pero aún amarradas, para Orochimaru fue fácil, desgarró el uniforme escolar de la chica y luego su ropa interior, viendo el fantástico cuerpo de la chica. Se relamió los labios y se fue sobre los pechos de la joven para lamerlos y mordisquearlos de la manera más depravada. Minutos después para Hinata sucedió lo peor… el insulto más ofensivo para una mujer, fue penetrada sin cariño y con dureza, sintió como de su intimidad brotaba la sangre mientras ella sin poder hacer nada era violada… lloró amargamente, sin poder hacer nada, era manoseada mientras la penetraban.

—No llores—pidió él—Es mejor así… que yo sea quién te pruebe… estás deliciosa—río aquel hombre, mientras jalaba sus cabellos hacía atrás, permitiéndole ver su blanco cuello el cuál succionó fuertemente y luego escupió en la oreja de ella… la nalgueó considerables veces y finalmente… hizo algo que no… a Hinata le arrebataron su inocencia por completo y un dolor profundo, que casi la hizo desmayarse. Pues era insoportable y ella sin poder hacer nada… la habían penetrado analmente, cerró sus ojos para decirse así misma que solamente era una pesadilla, pero no lo era cuándo aquel hombre se vino dentro de su ano.

Varias horas más fue el juguetito de aquel ser, la había sobajado de la peor manera, la había hecho tragar su semen, ella intentó morderlo, pero de una bofetada la tiró al piso, la pateó y siguió violándola.

Cuándo todo había terminado, Orochimaru simplemente le escupió, se subió los pantalones y la dejó ahí tirada.

Los próximos tres años había sido un martirio, había tenido que pelear con sus _compañeras_ de habitación, cuándo le robaban el dinero qué los clientes le dejaban, le robaban la ropa. Muchas otras veces, ella era el entretenimiento de los guardias del lugar, la obligaban a beber y drogarse… muchas otras veces había participado en orgias dónde varios hombres abusaban de ella, la golpeaban y humillaban. Otras sus mismas compañeras abusaban de ella… y si no aceptaba, la acusaban con Orochimaru por supuestas peleas… y para ella era de lo peor caer en las manos de su amo. Pues él la castigaba de la peor manera…

¿Qué había hecho ella, para merecer ese castigo? ¿En su casa estarían tratando de encontrarla? Cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, llorando amargamente por aquel destino cruel que le tocaba vivir en carne propia. Noche tras noche pasaban, y nada de ayuda llegaba…

Ella misma se sorprendía de no estar muerta en aquellos momentos, tantas cosas había pasado… muchísimas.

Sin embargo; una noche, aquella joven inocente, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar cuándo uno de los tantos depravados con los que estaba obligada a _trabajar_ se encontraba en estado de total ebriedad, permitiendo su escape, al salir de la habitación de aquel horrible hotel… echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, aunque las gigantescas plataformas le impidieran acelerar más a su escape… y que aquellos tacos le lastimaran los pies… era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir de ese infierno.

Ella corría y corría, no quería mirar atrás pues seguramente ya se habían percatado de su escapatoria e inmediatamente comenzarían a buscarla, solamente quería regresar a su casa; conforme avanzaba sentía que el aire comenzaba a escasearle los pulmones, la boca se le resecaba y la garganta le picaba; cuando… supo que iba a morir. Un automóvil, un porche negro se detenía bruscamente frente a ella… luego nada, todo se volvió oscuro…

**Fin Flash Back =.=.=.=**

Uchiha miraba atentamente a la joven, durante aquella historia, sus perlados ojos no habían dejado de sollozar, se encontraban rojos e hinchados por el salino líquido. Él sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación con la joven. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera lástima por el penoso destino de Hinata, sentía pena, pero también sentía furia recorrerle las venas, él conocía la profesión de una prostituta… sin embargo; no estaba realmente enterado de lo que era la vida de esas mujeres, era totalmente dura… y luego… la miró a ella.

Hinata se abrazaba así misma mientras escondía su rostro entre todo el matorral de cabello. A pesar de estar a salvo, aún se sentía sucia, muy sucia. El contarle al moreno todo su pasado… le hacía rememorar aquellos momentos dónde muchos hombres perpetraban su cuerpo…

—Guarda silencio—ordenó Sasuke, ella se sorprendió por sus frías palabras, y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, después de todo… al moreno no tenía por qué importarle todo lo que había pasado—Escucha bien… Hyuuga, no te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo—Sasuke se sorprendió pues las palabras salieron por sí solas, su mente no lo razonó hasta después, justo en el momento en el que su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de la morena para darle un poco de consuelo.

—G-gracias—hipó por el llanto, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

—Lo que digas—Uchiha se sentía raro, ya que jamás le había tomado importancia a una mujer… pero ella… esa chiquilla extraña… tenía algo.

—A-aún no he t-terminado—dijo la joven, intentaba serenarse, pues tenía que seguir contando su historia—A-al ser una p-prostitua… yo estaba anunciada en una p-pagina para adultos… dónde me exhibían para comprarme…

—La Web Roja—dijo Sasuke—Es un sitio muy famoso, en dónde los hombres suelen entrar a ver a las mujeres con las que les interesaría tener sexo—pausó—No me sorprende que estés anunciada ahí…

Ella le miró, ese hombre realmente en algunas ocasiones llegaba a ser bastante grosero y frío. Pero… curiosamente él no le daba miedo, no se asqueaba cuando le tocaba… y sobre todo, confiaba ciegamente en él aunque no lo conociera completamente.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el lugar, Hinata aún estaba muy incómoda con todo lo que había pasado, Sasuke igual estaba incómodo, pero también estaba molesto pues el timbre de su celular lo llamaba. Repetidas veces insistían… solamente podía tratarse de una persona; Itachi. Su hermano seguramente estaba intentando localizarle…

No había ido a la oficina… y no pensaba hacerlo, era ya bastante tarde, casi cayendo la noche… gruñó molesto. Tomó el teléfono, y lo aventó cuando salió de la habitación de la muchacha.

—Maldito Itachi—dijo en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a deshacer la corbata, y se quitaba el saco. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, se acomodó un poco y cerró los ojos… el día había sido totalmente pesado y un desastre… él sabía que iba a ser difícil que la joven se reintegrara como una persona normal a la sociedad. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que podía ocurrir, puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, para intentar relajarse un poco.

—¿Quiere cenar algo joven?—preguntó Oboe. La cuál salía de la cocina.

—Aspirina y té de hierbas.

La anciana no dijo nada, y regresó a la cocina para traer el té del morocho. Ella realmente no sabía porque el muchacho tenía en la casa viviendo a esa chiquilla, y luego de enterarse de su profesión, se sentía totalmente ofendida con la estadía de la joven. Dejó de pensar en esos asuntos y solamente se dedicó a la orden del chico.

•

•

•

La noche era oscura y tenebrosa, el viento soplaba fuertemente contra las ventanas del departamento… y la lluvia furiosa no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizar los nervios de Hinata, era una de esas noches dónde ella se sentía indefensa y sola… tenía miedo de dormir y cuando despierte, encontrarse en aquel maldito lugar en dónde diariamente era explotada sexualmente. El estar sola en aquella recámara, hacía sentir angustia en su corazón, el mirar el alrededor de su habitación le hacía un hueco en el estómago, sintiendo miedo de encontrarse sola. Y luego el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, marcaba las doce de la noche, su corazón se estrechó más… de verdad que temía, tragó fuertemente saliva y con cautela, puso los pies sobre el frío suelo. Cuando las plantas de sus pies tocaron suelo, sintió como por la espina dorsal le recorría un escalofrío que hizo ponerle los pelos de punta.

Corrió como niña asustada a la puerta, y salió despavorida, sin tocar ni nada, entró a la habitación de Sasuke, dónde su corazón bombeaba rápidamente por el miedo que sentía, respiró entrecortadamente y con miedo se acercó a la cama del morocho… aún estaba indecisa de querer hacerlo, pero ella juraba que alguien, un ente espiritual la estaba mirando y acechando para llevársela. Tragó fuertemente y sin pedir permiso se metió entre las cobijas de Sasuke.

Se hizo un ovillo debajo de las sábanas, podía sentir en sus fosas nasales el rico aroma que desprendía Sasuke a pesar de estar en pijama y totalmente dormido, sin lociones ni desodorantes, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era reconfortante, suspiró aliviada cuando sus helados pies comenzaron a tomar un poco de calor, su corazón se calmó poco a poco hasta que llegó al ritmo normal. Y sus ojos miedosos comenzaban a tomar tranquilidad.

Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a adormecerse, y empezaba a pesar, al igual que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente… no supo, como fue que se quedó totalmente dormida, ignorando si en la mañana podría tener problemas.

**Fin Capítulo. **


	5. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

**Buenas noches a toda las lectoras.**

**En realidad vengo a hacerles un comunicado acerca de la historia.**

**Por problemas personales y falta de tiempo, pondré en PAUSA ésta historia y demás que tengo sin terminar. Obviamente esto no significa que el fanfic quedará en el olvido, solamente que no tengo una fecha exacta para poder actualizar. **

**Así que de verdad pido mil disculpas para ustedes.**

**Pero cuándo por fin disponga de más tiempo, con gusto seguiré actualizando ésta historia y las demás, posiblemente, solo me encuentre publicando One-Shot pues son historias tan cortas que puedo prepararlas en cuestión de horas y no de días cómo, ésta historia me toma. **

**Así que vengo a despedirme momentaneamente, y hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Les mando fuertes saludos.**

**Zimba Mustaine**

**14 - 07 - 2014**


End file.
